Textbooks, Rulers, and BloodSucking Monsters
by iamnotobssed
Summary: When Renesmee attends school as a Freshman, She discovers it's not as stupid as she thought. She makes new friends, enemies, and has new experiences. But what happens when her secret is revealed in front of the entire school? T for safety. Some cursing.
1. The First Day

"Why is it so important?"

"Because. We need to blend, besides, it will be a fun experience"

Renesmee hmp'd. What could school teach her that she already didn't know?

"It will be a fun experience" Her father repeated.

Renesmee reluctantly picked up her backpack that was filled with 'state-of-the-art' school

supplies. She kissed her grandmother and grandfather goodbye.

"Have fun" Her grandmother said lovingly.

Renesmee rolled her eyes but couldn't help but smile.

On their way to school, Renesmee's mother tested her.

"Nothing out of the ordinary" She resided dully.

"Yeah, which means no showing off. School can be a drag"

"Emmett!" Aunt Rosalie smacked him.

"You gotta admit babe..."

Renesmee looked out the window as her aunt and uncle argued. Her mother parked their

Volvo next to her Aunt Alice's Porsche. Renesmee climbed out of the car and tried to ignore the other

gawking students. Her family said goodbye and watched as Renesmee walked to the freshman

building.


	2. Who's more worried, father or daughter?

Edward watched Renesmee through the eyes of other people. Already, he wanted to strangle

about half of the male students in the school, and resorted to watching Renesmee through the eyes

of women. Most of their thoughts were jealous and full of venom. Most people were eager to meet her

and become her friend. Slowly, Renesmee creeped her way up to the most popular 10 in the minds

of the Freshman. Edward rolled his eyes. Freshman. Many of her peers were planning to ask her to the

Homecoming Dance. Jasper picked up Edward's anxious mood and hinted Bella.

"She'll be fine" Bella wrapped a reassuring arm around him. They were sitting at the end of the

cafeteria in their old table, already isolating themselves from everyone else, trying to ignore the stares.

In everyone's minds, they looked like a shot of the perfect students from Teen Magazine. He looked up

and saw a girl staring at him. Edward had a slight feeling of Deja vu.

"Remember?" Bella chuckled softly.

"Hell yeah! You couldn't keep your eyes of us!" Emmett laughed. Jasper and Alice got up, said

goodbye and left the cafeteria. The humans eyes widened as they left.


	3. Notes, History, and The Wicked Witch

Renesmee was finished with the math test in five minutes and spent the rest of the hour

doodling detailed pictures of her family.

"Time's up!" The class groaned in unison. "Hand in your papers. Any without a name will

be thrown away"

Renesmee turned her test in and sat back down in the end of the classroom.

"Mr. Reece! I'll take that note." the teacher said. "I don't know what could be more interesting

than my class" she muttered as she unfolded the note.

" Dude, Isn't the new girl hot?

Yeah man, she's the hottest girl in our year!

You should ask her out before anyone else.

You're right" the teacher read in a monotone voice. The class turned to look at Renesmee.

She looked down and blushed. The note brought Renesmee to attention, and soon everyone was

gossiping.

Renesmee was the daughter of a man and a woman who died in a car accident. She was

sent to live with her only family, the insanely gorgeous (and not to mention, rich) Cullens. She was

adopted by doctor Cullen and his wife, Esme. Renesmee sighed, they had the cover story.

Renesmee had her things ready a second before the bell rang. She got up fluidly

and gracefully walked out the door before anyone else, leaving them speechless behind. She

walked to her locker and watched as a pretty blond being followed around by a group of pretty

(but not as pretty as the blond) girls trip another girl, sending her books flying.

"Oops, so-rry" She said in two syllables. She didn't sound sorry at all. "Nerd" she said

as she walked past. The group of girls laughed cruelly. Renesmee hurried over to help the brunette

with wavy hair. She had everything in a neat pile at record time and handed it to the girl.

"Thanks" she said.

"Are you okay?" Renesmee asked.

"Oh, I'm fine" she answered.

"I'm Renesmee" She said when they stood up.

"Renesmee? I like your name. I'm Ashley" They smiled. Ashley's hair went two inches

past her shoulder and complimented her deep green eyes.

Renesmee and Ashley talked some more during English. She re- told her cover story.

Ashley found out that Renesmee was fluent in French, Japanese, and almost all Spanish-

Based languages. Renesmee found out that the only language that Ashley knew was English,

and that she lived with her mother, Step-father, and evil brother.

"Hey?! Why don't you sleep over at my place tonight?" Renesmee suggested after

class was out.

"Sure. Can we just stop by my place?"

"Okay"

On their way to the parking lot, the Reece kid approached.


	4. The Beginning of Something Great?

Justin was so nervous. What if she said no? That would be so embarrassing. Renesmee was waiting, he told himself.

"Um.. Hi. I'm Justin Reece." Ugh.

"Hi, I'm Renesmee" She said sweetly with a smile.

"Um… well" He rubbed the back of his head nervously "I was wondering… do you want to, go out sometime? Maybe a…" He tried to think of a suitable place to go out.

"The movies…?" Renesmee answered for him.

"Oh, yeah, of course! When do you wanna..?"

"How about next Friday? I'm busy this Friday"

"Uh, sure!"

"Does seven work for you?"

"Yeah, yeah, sevens okay" Justin was marveling. She sounded so busy and important.

"Okay then. See you then" She smiled and walked off with some girl.

Justin punched the air. "Yes!" He shouted, turning heads. He didn't care, he had a date with Renesmee!


	5. Petty Jealousies

She couldn't believe what she had just seen. Justin had just asked put the new girl, _on the _

_first day! Her _Justin! The Justin that had broken up with her a week before that girl

moved to their school. To think that she was gonna invite that girl into her group! She

gritted her teeth.

She snapped her finger to the attention of her followers. They looked up at her, ready and

attentive.

"I want to you to find something on that girl. _Anything_. Renesmee" she spit the name out

"Is going down"


	6. Monkey Brothers

Renesmee's Aunt Alice stopped the car in front of Ashley's house. Renesmee's got out of hr aunt's Porsche so Ashley could step out. She waited by the car while Ashley ran up the steps of her house. Her 15 year old brother was sitting on the front porch.

"Made some new rich friends?" He mocked.

"Shut up, Dylan."

"Woah! What a babe!"

"Shut up!" She said with a shove.

"Hey, who's that?" He gestured towards Renesmee.

"That's my new friend Renesmee."

"Why would a rich, hot girl hang out with you?"

Ashley gritted her teeth and, as much as she wanted to push him off the porch, she went inside.

"Mom! I'm going to my friend's house to stay the night!" She called up the stairs. There was no answer.

"Can you hear me?" She called.

"Yes!" Her mother shouted back, annoyed. Ashley went upstairs and grabbed her tooth brush. She walked to her room and grabbed the knob. It was locked.

"Crap," She muttered. She reached on the top of her door but found only dust.

"Gross," She mumbled, and wiped the dust on her shirt. She checked her pockets for the key.

"Looking for something?" A voice called from behind her. She looked to see Dylan standing behind her, dangling a silver key from a chain. Ashley reached for it, but Dylan held it up too high for her. She jumped and tried to grab it.

"Dylan! Give it!"

He only laughed.

"Whatever," She finally said and stomped down the stairs, with Dylan's laughter echoing behind her.

"Jerk," She said under her breath.


	7. Nosy Fathers

Edward drove behind Alice and could see Renesmee and Ashley. He entered Jasper's mind to listen to the girl's conversation.

"My stupid brother wouldn't give me the room key."

"That's ok, you can wear some of my cloths."

"Really? That would be great."

"No problem."

"Are you eavesdropping?" Bella's voice brought him back to his own car.

"No!" He denied. Bella sniffed the air.

"You're lying," She accused.

"Ok, fine."

"Well, stop!" She smacked him playfully.


	8. Big Family, Big House

Ashley gasped when she saw Renesmee's house. It was huge! One wall was entirely made of glass. You could see where the floors divided. It was in the middle of a forest, and you could hear a brook nearby. They parked in a giant garage filled with expensive and exotic cars. The giant Jeep kinda scared Ashley.

Inside, the house was very inviting. It had big white furniture and warm colors. They were greeted by another pale white gorgeous woman and a really tall, buff man.

"Hey, Nessie!" The man said. Ashley was taken aback when Renesmee ran into his arms.

"Jake!"

He put her down, but they continued to hold hands.

"Ashley, this is Jake," She gestured towards the man. "And this is my grandma, Esme." She gestured towards the beautiful woman.

After a tour of the house, they went to the garage.

"Wow! Your house is beautiful!"

Renesmee giggled. "Oh, this isn't my house."

Ashley was confused.

"Come on," Renesmee said.

After a few minutes of walking, they reached a river.

"We have to cross the river to get to my house."

"How do we do that?" Renesmee pulled a row boat from behind a tree and dragged it to the river. She jumped in and grabbed an oar.

"Come on!"

"But… how?"

"Oh, I'll show you. It's really easy!"

After a few tries Ashley got the hang of it. They rowed to the other side of the river. After 10 minutes of walking through the trees, they reached a cottage. While Ashley was panting, Renesmee had not broken a sweat. Ashley's mouth fell open when she saw where Renesmee lived. In the middle of the forest was a cottage straight out of a fairytale land. There were flower beds and flat, black stones leading up to the front door. Inside was even better. There were old pieces and new pieces of furniture. Nothing matched but everything worked well with each other. A cozy fireplace was lit with sea salt logs.

"Wow," Ashley whispered when they walked into Renesmee's room. A huge white princess bed was the main piece of furniture in the room. A fluffy white rug was set on the side of the bed. A canopy was set over the bed. It was covered in little plastic butterflies. In a corner was a small coffee table over a purple rug. There were bean-bags around the table to serve as seating. On the coffee table were scattered books. Renesmee smiled and led Ashley to her closet. Ashley's eyes widened. The closet was as beg as Ashley's room. There was a circled cloths hanger installed into the wall. Renesmee pushed a button and the hanger began to rotate, showing all the cloths. There were drawers installed into the walls and glass boxes containing shoes and necklaces along the wall. In one corner was a giant mirror that they had used for movie stars a long time ago. The vanity was cluttered with various hair products and different makeup.

"Woah. This is… something," Ashley said.

"My aunt, Alice," Renesmee laughed.

"She sure knows how to decorate," Ashley sat on one of the red leather stools in front of the vanity.

"Come in!" Renesmee shouted. Ashley was confused. She hadn't heard anything.


	9. Beat the System

Renesmee gave Ashley a shirt and jeans to borrow. Her aunt Alice had come over to help the girls get ready.

"One more thing," Renesmee grabbed a necklace. It was silver vampire fangs on a chain. She quickly fastened it around Ashley's neck. "Perfect." Renesmee smiled like she had some kind of secret.

Ashley looked in the mirror. She looked like a completely different person. She was wearing the outfit that they had picked out the night before. They had put on mascara with some gold flakes in it to highlight her green eyes. Ashley had no trouble putting on the skinny jeans, and she had even put on her own make up. Even though Renesmee wore a simple outfit, she outshone every girl in school. No one paid attention to her, she looked like she usually did every day, wearing a drab, grey raincoat like everyone else, that is, except Renesmee. She stood out like a rose n a garden of weeds in her shiny, blood red rain coat. Everyone watched in awe as Ashley and Renesmee walked together to class, talking and laughing like the best of friends. Two total opposites hanging out. The bell rang and they went to their classes. Ashley waited patiently for the crowd of students to push and shove their way in. Ashley walked into the classroom and hung up her raincoat. She heard someone gasp and turned around to see the whole class staring at her, their eyes practically popping out of their sockets. Ashley kept her eyes on the floor as she walked past everyone to her seat. People started murmuring when she sat down. Ashley ignored her classmates by paying extra hard attention and taking detailed notes, but by the end of class, she had no idea what they had learned.


	10. Mr Player's Change of Heart

Justin watched Renesmee and Ashley from across the cafeteria. He could not wait until the next day.

Justin's friends had not believed him when they found out about their upcoming date.

"Man, she is so hot!" They had said. That's what had bothered him, everyone labeled Renesmee and simply dismissed her as not. They didn't notice the glimmer in her eyes when she smiled, the way she slightly tilted her head when she laughed, or the little crease that showed up when she was confused. They didn't appreciate a girls' personality. They judged her by her looks.

Justin cleared his head. He used to be that way, girls were just a sport, a hobby. Has the arrival of this strange, beautiful girl changed all that?


	11. Deciding is too Stressful

Renesmee sat quietly in the back while everyone else finished their worksheets.

"Renesmee? Are you finished?" Her English teacher asked. "Yes, sir."

"Oh, alright then," He shook his head in disbelief. Half an hour later, everyone was finished and walking around.

"Attention students. We have a few things to discuss before the end of the day. Detention today is cancelled-" This brought on a few whoops "-but will be rescheduled for tomorrow-" Groans. "-The homecoming dance is only a month away-" More cheers. "-we have the choices for the top three themes for the dance. Those are: black tie, masquerade ball, or costume bash. Please place your vote by Friday of next week. We will announce the winner on Monday. Oh, and will the owner of a white sedan please move your car, you are blocking the bus route. Thank you, have a nice day."

The bell rang.

"Don't forget to do your homework!" The teacher shouted after the class.

Renesmee and Ashley met up in the hall.

"So. How was class today?" Renesmee asked.

"It was… different. Everyone kept staring at me."

"Well, they should. I mean, look at you!"

Ashley laughed.

"What are you going to vote for?"

"I don't know. They all sound really cool."

"Yeah, I guess we'll just let the rest of the students decide."

Renesmee nodded.


	12. All for One and One for All

Edward's forehead creased as he read the note.

_Is that what I think it is?_ He heard Alice think.

"Yes," He said grimly.

_Well? What does it say?_

"I have to be there by Saturday night."

_Saturday night? That means we'll have to leave tomorrow._

"We?"

"Sorry to interrupt, but we want to know what the hell is going on!" Emmett protested.

Edward sighed. "The Volturi."

They all gasped.

"What are the plans?" Jasper said.

"I say we all go together," Rosalie said.

"No. It's too dangerous." Edward said.

"I'm going." Bella said firmly.

"Bella-" Edward started to protest.

"No. We go together." She took his hand. Edward sighed in defeat.

"I'm going, too," Alice declared.

"No!" Edward repeated.

"Oh, stop! I'm going!"

"Me, too," Jasper said solemnly.

"Jasper-"

_If Alice goes, I go._

"_Fine," Edward sighed. _

"_What about me? I wanna go!" Emmett protested again._

"_Ok. Emmett and Rosalie can come. Alice, I want you to stay.:_

"_Why me?!"_

"_They want you the most."_

"_So?! I see nothing happening!"_

_Bella laughed as they continued arguing._


	13. Can Monkey Brothers Change?

Ashley and Renesmee talked on the phone for hours that night.

"I don't know, I mean, yeah, that's cool, but don't you think you would get in trouble?"

"No, my parents know.""Oh," Ashley sighed.

"You're invited."

"I don't know if I want to go.""It'll be fun! But if you don't wanna, you don't have to go."

"Okay then."

"Hey, I have to go, family meeting."

"Bye," Ashley hung up the phone. Why couldn't her family have meetings?

"What was that all about?" Dylan asked at her door.

"None of your business."

"Oh, I already know. Your friend's having a party at her house and you don't wanna go."

"Eavesdropper!" She threw a pillow at him.

"A little violent, are we?" He kicked the pillow aside.

"Why are you constantly here to ruin my life? Why do you love to make me miserable?"

"Hey," He shrugged, "It's my job."

"Urg! You should see Renesmee's older brothers!"

"I have. They're freaks.""At least they aren't big jerks! At least they care about her and they don't try their hardest to ruin her life!" She shouted. His mouth fell open. Ashley slammed the door in his face and switched the lock on.

"You hit my nose and now it's bleeding!" He shouted through the door.

"Dylan? What happened to you?" Ashley heard her step dad say.

Ashley pressed her ear against the door, closed her eyes, and waited for Dylan to answer.

"I fell," He muttered.

Ashley was shocked. Dylan had a perfect chance to rat her out and get her grounded, but he didn't. Ashley wondered why Dylan didn't tell on her.

_He's blackmailing me,_ She thought.

_Or maybe… he really does care about me._ A small voice at the back of her mind said.

_No. He doesn't care. Said a louder, more forceful voice._


	14. Everyone Loves Burgers!

Renesmee was dropped off by Carlisle. She kissed him goodbye and wished him luck. She put her bronze ringlets behind her ear and walked into the building.

"So what happened?" Ashley asked her at lunch time.

"Family emergency."

"Oh, so what's gonna happen?"

"They're leaving, not coming back until next month."

"Woah! That long? Who's gonna take care of you?"

"I don't need anyone to take care of me."

"So you're staying at home alone?"

"No… remember that tall guy you saw when you went to my house?"

"Yeah…"

"He's taking care of me."

"_Him?" _

"_Yeah, he's like a big brother to me."_

"_Oh. Hey, don't you have a date tonight?"_

"_Yeah, I do."_

_In fact Renesmee had dressed nicer today. Still casual, but dressier than usual. _

_Ashley giggled. "So what are you guys gonna do?"_

"_Gonna see a movie." Renesmee answered as she limply picked at her burger._

"_Hmm. You know, you never eat." Ashley said after biting her burger._

"_Oh, I don't like school food." _

"_It isn't that bad. Try it." Renesmee looked at her food and wrinkled her nose._

"_Come on! Just one bite." Ashley pressed. _

"_Fine!" Renesmee said. "But I'm holding you responsible."_

_Ashley rolled her green eyes. Renesmee took a bite of the greasy burger and choked it down. _

"_Disgusting."_

"_Woah. Who doesn't like burgers?" Ashley said in astonishment. _

"_Me," Renesmee laughed and raised her hand. _


	15. Dates Make the Tummy Feel Queasy

"Man, I can smell your perfume all the way from here!""It's not perfume! It's cologne."

"Whatever," Justin's brother rolled his eyes. Justin sat down on the couch and fiddled with the buttons on his shirt.

"Justin, would you do something with your hair? Always flopping into your face, I swear. It's time for another hair cut." Justin's mom said. She grabbed a comb from the coffee table and started combing Justin's hair back.

"Mom! Stop!" He grabbed the brush and set it down. Justin ran his fingers through his hair until it was back to normal.

"Would you take a look at that car! She must be loaded!" Justin's brother looked out the white curtains. The rest of the family crowded around the window.

"Woah."

"Would you look at that!"

"Ferrari, this year's model."

"Thanks, Jake!" Justin heard Renesmee yell. Jake? Justin didn't know any Jake from his school. The family scrambled to get seated when Renesmee approached the door. Justin's dad picked up the news paper and pretended to read it casually. Justin took note and quickly picked up a book without looking at the cover and pretended to read.

Justin's mom opened the door.


	16. Justin Loves Girl Books

Renesmee stood at the doorway and smiled as sweetly as she could.

"Oh, hello. You must be Renesmee. I'm Tanya, Justin's mom." She wiped her hands on her shirt, smiled, and held one out for Renesmee to shake.

"Come in, come in," She smiled. Renesmee thanked her and wiped her shoes on the "welcome" mat and stepped inside.

Justin's house was like any other suburban home. Couches with designs from the 60's, a small coffee table, the smell of Glade scented aromas in the air, and a whole family waiting to meet her. She greeted everyone with hearty 'hellos' and 'how are you's.

"Wow," Justin said when she sat down next to him on the dark green couch. "You look… great."

"Thank you. You look… great, too!"

Justin blushed and looked down to his shoes. Renesmee smiled at him.

"So, what do your parents do?" Justin's dad asked.

"Well, Carlisle works a Forks Hospital," Renesmee answered."Ah. Dr. Carlisle is the best doctor in town."

"Thank you."

Renesmee looked down at the book Justin was reading.

"Pride and Prejudice? I didn't know you read the classics."

"Oh… uh, yeah. You know me, love the classics…" He trailed off.

"What's your favorite part?" She asked."Uh, you know, the part where that girl does that thing…"

Renesmee laughed. "That's mine, too. Jane Austin is an amazing writer."

"Yeah, Justin just loves girl books." His brother said.

"Shut up!" Justin threw a pillow at him.


	17. Renesmee's Gift

Justin had hoped to that a scary movie would frighten Renesmee, so he could comfort her, as his brother had told him. But his plan wasn't working as he thought it would. Renesmee wasn't afraid at all.

During the middle of the movie, Justin reached out hesitantly to grab Renesmee's hand. She smiled at him and went back to the movie. Justin sighed and grabbed a handful of popcorn. He brought it up to his mouth when he saw something in his mind, like he was watching a movie.

"You look beautiful," A woman with blond hair was whispering into Renesmee's hair as she looked at her reflection in a mirror.

In the reflection, Renesmee looked around four or five, but was still as beautiful as ever. Renesmee smiled at her aunt's words.

Justin thought it was strange, like he was seeing everything from Renesmee's eyes.

He gasped as everything went back to normal. There he was, sitting in the theatre next to Renesmee with everyone else watching the movie as if nothing could happened.

Renesmee wasn't holding his hand anymore and she didn't look at him until the movie was over.


	18. Something Smells Fishy Around Here

"There's nothing," The boy said, "Nothing at all. She doesn't pick her nose, she doesn't chew her nails, nothing. No dirt what-so-ever."

"Nothing?!" She said incredulously, "There _has_ to be something!" She shouted. That good for nothing nerd. She had hired him to find something on that wretched little witch, and what had he found? She had spent her precious time and effort on this miserable low life, only to be let down, She got up off his disgusting green couch that smelled like cat pee and mold. She turned to leave.

"Hey!" He called out to her, "Did you forget our deal?"

She rolled her eyes and took out one of those stupid books that most nerds read and threw to him like throwing a bone to a dog. He scrambled to pick it up.

"Yes! And in mint condition," He tucked the comic under his arm. She rolled her eyes and walked out the door of his stinky basement and ignored his mother when she asked why she was leaving so soon.

"What happened?" Her friend asked when she got in the car; her voice held no interest.

"That idiot found nothing," She replied with a flip of her silky hair.

"You don't say," Her friend murmured as she drove off.

* * *

Later that night her phone rang.

"Hello?" She said in a cheerful voice.

"Um…. It's me. I found something on the hidden cameras. It's not quite what you wanted, but it's pretty interesting." It was the nerd she had hired.

"It better be," She groaned, all the cheerfulness gone from her voice, even though it was never really there.

Five minutes later, she was back in his dank old basement standing next to his chair at the computer.

"Well?" She said impatiently. "I haven't got all day." She snapped.

He clicked a few things until the whole screen went black.

"Ugh!" She said impatiently.

"Shush!"

She was starting to get angry when the film started playing. Her mouth fell open, and she couldn't believe her eyes.

* * *

Hey, everyone! This is me, the author, ha, of course, who else would it be? So, I really need your help! I'm not good at making decisions, and I need you to help me decide what the homecoming theme should be, out of one of these three choices: Black tie, costume ball, and masquerade ball. Please vote now in the comments or messaging, or the poll on my profile page. Oh, and I've also noticed some complaints about the length of the chapters, I'm really trying harder to make them longer (they just look so big when I actually write them in my notebooks, but when I type them up, they're super tiny!). They're just so small because I'm doing chapters from different points of veiw! Please don't eat me!

Your fellow fan fiction writer,

Cindy :)


	19. Party Animals

**Chapter 19**

The night of the party was finally there. Renesmee hadn't even bothered keeping it from her dad. He already had an answer before she could even form the words.

"Absolutely not," He said sternly. In the end, her mother had convinced him.

"Come on," She had said, "She deserves some fun." Her father finally gave in. He was no match when it came to her mother's stubbornness. Renesmee had talked to her mother that night.

"So how's everything there? You're being good, right?"

"Of course, mom," Renesmee laughed, but then grew serious. "What about you?"

"Oh, you know," She said with fake cheerfulness.

"Mom… you're lying," She accused.

"Hmph. Well, I get to see Felix again."

"Mmhmm."

"Oh, I've got to go," Her mother said, covering up all her fear and anxiety with a chipper voice. "Have fun tonight."

"Goodnight, mom," Renesmee said.

"Sleep well, Nessie," And with that, she hung up.

Renesmee stared at the phone for a while, her forehead creased with worry for her family.

The phone suddenly rang, startling her.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hey. It's me," A familiar voice said on the other line.

"Oh, hey Ashley! Are you coming?"

"I guess so, but only because you're my friend."

"Great! Meet you here," She said before she hung up.

Ashley had trouble remembering the way to Renesmee's. It was hard to find a house in the middle of a forest, especially at night. Ashley saw twinkling lights in the distance.

Ah. There it was. She drove towards the lights until they were right in front of her. A path neatly bordered by trees covered in twinkling Christmas lights led down to Renesmee's. There were cars in front of her in a line that led all the way to the house. Ashley felt knots in her stomach as she saw all people who came, going from freshmen to seniors.

_What the heck am I doing here? She took a deep breath. _

"_For Renesmee, for Renesmee," She repeated. When she finally found a spot to park, she opened the door and climbed out of her mom's van. She slowly walked towards the front door, took a deep breath, and pushed it open._

_Jacob parked his car next to a couple of freshmen boys. Jared and Paul laughed when the boys got quiet and gulped. They walked through the crowd, their height and dark skin making them stick out like a sore thumb. The seniors acted cool and nonchalant as they passed, but Jacob knew. He could hear their hearts racing and taste the vinegar flavor of fear and unease in the air. Of course, they should be afraid, he thought. They looked like they could kick anyone's butt, and they could. Jake laughed sharply, and noticed Paul looking at him through the corner of his eye, probably thinking he was crazy._

_They pushed the door open and strolled inside. The house was totally converted. Different colored lights were flashing and techno music was blasting. Bodies pressed against each other, the smell of sweat and alcohol overwhelming._

_Jared whistled._

"_A little big for Forks, huh?" Paul said._

"_Yeah, this is more New York City," Answered Jared._

"_How do you know so much about the city, hmm?" Paul asked rudely. They started arguing while Jake scanned the crowd fir Renesmee._

"_Guys, seriously. Get a grip," Jake sighed. Paul protested._

"_He said stop," Jared shot at him. _

"_I know what he said!"_

"_Oh, really? Then why were you still arguing?"_

"_I don't have to tell you! You're not the alpha."_

_Jared went red in the face. This time they launched a new argument._

"_Stop!" Jake snapped. They fell silent, but continued to glare at each other._

_Jake went off to find Renesmee. When he turned around, Jared and Paul were laughing and talking as if nothing had even happened. Jake rolled his eyes but couldn't keep from smiling._


	20. Third Wheel

Chapter 20

Justin found Renesmee sitting in an upstairs room. Justin looked around. _Woah,_ he thought. One wall was entirely glass, the other was covered by a shelf that held more cds than Justin had ever seen outside of a music store. There was a small, old fashioned radio behind her. He went and sat down next to Renesmee on a sleek, black leather couch.

"Hey," he said.

"Hi," She answered happily.

"So, this is a nice party," he went on, trying to make a conversation.

"Yeah, it's ok," She answered.

"It was a smart idea putting those lights in the trees."

"Oh," She blushed, "My aunt gave me the idea."

He reached out and grabbed a cup off the floor.

"I didn't know you drank," He chuckled.

"Oh, no, that's not mine, I have no idea where it came from and-"

"Woah, calm down," He laughed, "I was only kidding." He said more softly and grabbed her hand.

"Um, sorry," She blushed again.

Justin pushed a piece of loose hair behind her ear and leaned in. His lips were inches from hers when- the door opened.

"There you are-" A deep voice broke off in mid-sentence. Renesmee backed away from Justin and looked at the tall, brown man. Her eyes were full of guilt.

The man's grip tightened around the glass of punch, shattering the glass and spilling punch all over the white carpet. He didn't even notice.

"Jake, I…" Renesmee trailed off. The man, Jake, looked at her; his eyes held no anger, just sorrow, but also forgiveness. Then he turned to Justin. All of the sorrow and forgiveness vanished in a split second, leaving behind anger and hate. Justin could see himself being ripped to shreds in Jake's eyes. He gulped loudly.

His gulp seemed to wake Renesmee up, who had been paralyzed the whole time. She jumped up and ran to him.

"Jake, I'm so sorry. I didn't know what was happening! I didn't mean it, you know I didn't! I-"

He put his hands on her shoulders to calm her down. He looked into her eyes and said, "It's ok. I know, you don't need to apologize." and he pulled her into a hug. She threw her arms around him and buried her face into his shirt while he stroked her hair lovingly.

Justin could feel they had a connection that hw could never compete with. He had made a huge mistake coming here. He got up and left without a word. They didn't even notice.

She watched as Justin stomped down the stairs, his face twisted in pain. Now is your chance, she thought. She whispered something to her friends and walked off. She waited until he was in the parking lot to make her move.

Justin didn't seem startled when she came from behind a car.

"Hey," She said seductively and touched his shoulder. He glanced up at her.

"Uh, hi," He said gloomily.

"So, homecoming's up this Friday," She purred, "They're announcing the theme winner tomorrow."

"Oh, that's cool," He said without interest. She clenched her teeth, but went on.

"I have two tickets, but sadly, I only need one."

"Oh, that shouldn't be hard to fix," He sulked, "Half the school wants to go with you."

She sighed. "But I don't wanna go with them. I have someone else on my mind." She whispered.

"And who is that?"

"Does this answer your question?"

Before Justin could ask or protest, she was already on him, her lips encouraging his to open- and they did.

She had him now.

Renesmee watched Jake leave from the glass window until he was out of sight. She turned to leave when something caught her eye. She looked in the direction of two shadows. Her throat dried up and she couldn't say a word, even when Ashley came up behind her.

"Renesmee? Are you okay? She asked, and looked where Renesmee was pointing. She gasped. "Oh, Renesmee," She said weakly. Justin finally pulled away and followed the girl to her car.

"Is that…" Ashley trailed off. Yes, it was. Alexa looked up at Renesmee from outside and smiled.


	21. What a Mess

Ashley sat on the white couch, pretending to watch the Victoria's Secret runway show, watching Renesmee warily. She would sit and stare at her shoes for a minute, jump up suddenly as if she had something important, sigh and sit down, repeating the whole cycle. Renesmee stood up and went to the phone, startling Ashley for a second. She picked up the receiver and punched in a button.

"Hello? Oh, hey Paul.. Is Jake home?" She paused as he replied. "Oh.." She bit her lip to keep her lip from shaking. "Alright. Yeah, no. No, its fine. I don't mind. Yeah, okay, bye." She said quickly and hung up. Her shoulders shook for a second but she stopped herself, suddenly aware Ashley was watching her. She turned and locked eyes with Ashley, smiling sheepishly.

"Are you alright, Renesmee?"

"I'm fine, really." She looked around the living room. "Jeesh, what a mess! Do you mind if we start tomorrow? I'm kinda tired and I just wanna go to bed."

Ashley nodded. _Sure looks like you could use it, _she added silently. Ashley turned off the TV and started to get up when the doorbell rang. Renesmee sniffed the air. Wait? Sniffed? _Did somebody spike the punch? _Her face perked up as she practically ran to the door. Her face fell as quickly as it had lifted when she opened the door.

"Oh, hi Leah." She sighed "Well, come on in," She stepped aside and slumped onto the couch. A woman, Leah, stalked into the house and hovered by the front door, hands shaking all the while.

"Jake's fine. Just thought I should let you know. Seemed pretty bad though. I'm just going to mind my own business and stay out of this." She turned around and stomped out of the bushes before Renesmee could say a word.

Renesmee sighed and got up. Ashley got up and followed Renesmee up the staircase. "This is my aunt's room." she said and pushed the door open. Ashley was at a loss for words. Directly across the room was a giant, jewel encrusted mirror, taking up most of the wall. Ashley explored the room as Renesmee started to peel the bed of its many throw pillows. She looked, not daring to touch any of the _very expensive _items_. _

Ashley lay awake as Renesmee breathed peacefully next to her. Ashley didn't mind. She'd had a hard day and deserved a good night's rest. As she lay there she thought of her old life, before her father left them for another woman, some exotic dancer, taking the money and leaving without a trace. Not one single letter in 7 years. Before her mother became an alcoholic, before the Step-dad and Dylan turned into a total jerk. A far away time when they were one big happy family and her mother and father were madly in love and Dylan read her story just before bed. A happier time…. She thought as she drifted off to sleep.


	22. Hurts to be Away

Jacob Black was laying on the forest floor when a sharp pain in his left side woke him from his state of semi-consciousness. He clutched his side and gasped at the burning pain that

pulsed like a heart, each pump bringing over a fresh wave of torment. Black spots filled his vision, until all that was left was darkness. His stomach leaped, like he was falling, spiraling into

oblivion, like all of the countless cheesy horror films he had watched in his shack size house with Quil. Of course, Jake's logical side, always reliable, knew that he was still laying on the

soft spot of moss he had so carefully chosen to rest on. He could smell the Aspens and listen as the birds trilled to one another, oblivious to the shirtless man thrashing below them. He

ground his teeth together so hard he was sure all that would be left of them was dust. But behind all that staggering pain was one thought, only one. _Renesmee._ He thought it again,

over and over, like some sick chant. _Renesmee, Renesmee, Renesmee._

He did not think of his father, who was probably down at the lake, fishing, worrying about him of course, but pushing the feeling aside, knowing his son would not leave his responsibilities

behind him, or his pack. His loyal, odd-ball pack, who were probably running wild in the woods, a couple miles away, too far too hear. Maybe sense, but not hear. Not even his other

family, the one he never dreamed he would have. The strange, white things that smelt awful and had no pulse. No. He thought of none of those things, only Renesmee. The beautiful

creature that was now his sun, what kept him up and running, no matter what.

Renesmee, he thought. A prayer, a reverence, as his muscles in his body rippled and his back hunched. Teeth became longer and finer, his skin prickled slightly as he made the final

transition from man to beast.

Renesmee...

* * *

Seth playfully nipped his sister's ear, who growled a low warning in response.

_Aw, lighten up, Sis, _he thought at her. But when he felt her annoyance in his head, and decided it would be best not to push it.

_Idiot, _she thought, meant only for herself but caught up the others. She did a mental eye roll and shrugged her massive shoulders.

_Renesmee! _Seth heard, louder and sharper than everyone else's thoughts—the thought of an Alpha.

_Oh god! _Paul thought when he felt stabs in his side, in perfect unison to his pulse. He knew, however, that whatever he was feeling was watered down from its original sender, who

obviously had it much worse. Seth's head was clear of everything except two things. The blistering pain and Renesmee. The way her face glowed when she laughed, the tiny crease

between her brow when she was worried, and how nice she felt in his arms. How _right _it felt to be with her. For a moment, the pack stood there. Frozen by the sudden fire and the

intensity of their leader's thought. An intensity none of them had ever experienced in their lives. But suddenly that all left as quickly as it had come, leaving behind a shocked silence. No

thoughts, no feelings came from Jake. Nothing.


	23. The Killer Is You

Hey, sorry I took so long to get this out there. I finally got my computer fixed :D Anywho, enjoy.

* * *

Jacob was in a meadow. That was about as much as he could make out. The patch of lush grass was sprinkled with wild flowers of all varieties and was about the size of his room before

everything began to fade into darkness. Jake jumped to his feet in an instant, bringing about a head rush. The meadow tilted to impossible angles. Jake's vision was still spinning when a f

igure emerged from the darkness. The silhouette stepped out of the night just as his eyes found focus.

The thing before him was whiter than the dress she wore. Her thick, chestnut hair gleamed in the moonlight and her figure, along with her face, was perfect. She carried a bundle in her

arms. Her beautiful face, however, did not distract Jake from the fact that she had blood trickling out of her mouth, down her neck, and turning the front of her gown black.

"Bella?" Jake's voice was hoarse.

"Look, Jake." Her voice was eerily clear of emotion. "Look at my baby." She held out the bundle to face Jacob.

His breathe stopped when the moon lit up the baby's face. It was Renesmee, barely a day old, and her face as pale as her mothers. A large bite mark decorated her neck. His chest filled

with terror.

"Bella… Bella, what have you done? What have you done?"

"No, Jake. What have _you_ done?"

"Wha..?" He looked down at himself. Blood was running don his chest. "N-no. No. No!" One look at Renesmee and the answer was confirmed. The bite was gone, replaced by four long, s

mooth gashes. He held out his hand, which had taken the form of long claws. They were stained red. He looked back at Renesmee, his beloved. _He_ had killed her. He was the danger all

along. And then she spoke in her clear, angelic voice:

"You will never be loved if you are feared."


	24. To Be Feared

Renesmee paced around the room impatiently. After Paul's call she couldn't sleep, not that she had been sleeping much beforehand. She sat down on the couch, then got back up, then sat down for about two seconds before she continued to pace. Ashley watched this cycle with a mixture of concern and impatience. Finally, she couldn't take it.

"If you're so worried then go do something!" she finally sat up in the bed and shouted.

Renesmee jumped and looked slightly embarrassed. "Oh, I thought you were sleeping…" Ashley waved off her surprise. "Just go. Don't worry, I'll clean up here. I can't sleep anyways." Renesmee hesitated but was too worried to disagree. "I'll be back in an hour. I swear."

Ashley nodded and shooed her out the door. "Just hurry." She said, "He needs you." Renesmee gave her a sympathetic look and ran off into the woods. Ashley didn't blink twice. Spend a year with the Cullen's and nothing would surprise you.

* * *

Ashley sighed in relief about two and a half-hour after Renesmee left. The house was clean! This called for a celebratory nap. Ashley laid the softest blanket she had ever felt on the sleek white couch and was about to lay down when she spotted a soda stain on the arm rest. "Shoot," she muttered and went into the kitchen to find the necessary cleaning products. She checked under the sink, in the cabinets, by the trash can. Nothing

_Huh, _she thought, _the house is always spotless. You would think these neat freaks would have bleach crammed every where... Oh well._ she thought and made her way to the garage.

_I wonder who that guy at the party was, _her mind babbled absently as she riffled through the millions of cabinets covering the walls. _He was kind of cute..._She remembered his boyish face and childish demeanor, but man was he tall; and tan too. _Must be from the Res. _He stood out considerably from the serious guys he had hung out with. What had they called him? Sal? Sam? Something along those lines.

But gosh was he cute_. He seems nice. I wonder if he has a girlfriend. Hmm... Maybe not. But what if he does? Man, that would suck. Well, he probably won't like me anyways... She must be pretty. I hope she's not a bitch. He seems like he'd let himself be pushed around. I hope not... _She trailed off as she opened the first cabinet on the right wall. She unzipped a large, black duffel bag. _Maybe they're in here... What the...?_

She pushed the duffel bag away and unzipped the next bag. She gasped.

Inside were stacks and stacks of hundred dollar bills. It was the same with the next five bags. What were these people? Drug dealers? She thought of Esme's sweet face. _No, they can't be... But, maybe... _

She continued to the next cabinet and unzipped an exceptionally large duffel bag. But what she found this time was not money, but something far worse. Ashley backed away from the wall and bumped into the second. The shock from the bump opened three more cabinets. The duffel bags came tumbling out. A blue bag had gotten caught on a stray piece of metal and was torn open.

"Ashley?" Renesmee's voice reverberated throughout the house. She walked into the garage and found Ashley slumped against the wall, her face shell shocked and splattered with blood from pouches that had popped on the floor. Renesmee's mouth was wide open with shock but snapped it shut when Ashley finally spoke up.

"What-What the hell are you?" Renesmee sputtered for an answer and stepped closer to the bloody mess. Ashley was immediately on her feet, backing away from Renesmee, fear evident on her face. "Get away! Don't touch me! _Get away!"_and with that she ran from the dank room and out of the house, leaving Renesmee shocked and friendless.


	25. You'll Always Have Me

Sorry this took so long! I just got Red Dead Redemption and I've been playing it none stop!

* * *

Jake woke up with a start and almost rolled off the skinny white couch he was laying on.

"Oh good. You're awake." Renesmee's concerned face floated over him. "Are you feeling okay?" Jake was about to answer when he suddenly remembered he was

wearing no clothes. His hands instinctively went down to legs and were surprised to find soft, thick clothe. He became self-conscious all of a sudden and turned bright

red. Had Renesmee seen him naked? Man, that would suck if she had. It's not that he wasn't well built. If anything, he wouldn't mind showing off his rock solid body

one bit. It was just the presence of his pack that bothered him. If Nessie was ever gonna see him naked they would have to be alone. That was something special for

them, and them only. Just thinking about it made him blush even harder.

Seeing his reaction made Renesmee as red as Jake, and as uncomfortable. "Um, Seth carried you here and provided... and applied, the sweats." Jake made a mental

note to thank Seth for sparing him some very awkward silences and flashed him a thankful look. He wasn't surprised that Seth was able to carry dead weight for those

grueling miles. One look said it all. Seth Clearwater was almost as huge as himself.

"Well, now that we've cleared _that_ awkward moment of silence, how about it Jake, you feelin' any better?" They could always count on Quil to lighten the mood.

"Well, yeah actually. I feel great."

"So, uh, what exactly happened?" Renesmee glanced at Jake uneasily, as if she expected him to double over moaning any second.

"We're not sure, but we think it may have something to do with you." Leah addressed Renesmee, who looked as confused as everyone else in the room. Leah sighed

and continued."Staying away from your imprinted too long brings actual physical pain, but up until now, no one's been stupid enough to test it out."

"You flatter me," Jacob's said snidely to Leah, who just shrugged.

Jake looked over to Renesmee, who stared out the window, looking worried out of her mind. He then shot a look at the pack, who nodded and went outside. Jake sat

up and addressed her.

"Is anything wrong?" The concern in his voice was evident. Renesmee didn't hesitate to answer. She knew she could count on Jake to ease her burdens no matter what.

* * *

Alexa sauntered into the gym, looking fabulous in her black, halter top mini dress and Justin on her arm. Way better than all the fashion-missing losers surrounding her.

God, she hated living amongst these small town hicks. She was agianst leaving New York all along. Just then, her cell's Matieral Girl tone played.

"Hello?" she said sweetly.

"Itsss all ssset up" the kid with braces spit from the other end. She snapped the phone shut. "Sweetie, can you go get me some punch, please?" she purred. He nodded

and stalked off like a good boy. With a flick of her hair, she walked off.

* * *

Agian, sorry the chapters are so short! They just look super long in my notebooks. I kinda spaced and mashed some chapters to make them look longer *w*


	26. Dancing With A Wolf

If anyone is wondering, the song in today's episode is called Overload by The Cardigans.

* * *

Ashley adjusted the strap of her dress one last time and fixed her already perfect hair. Although she knew she would have to talk to Renesmee one way or another, she

couldn't stop herself from being nervous. What the hell was she supposed to tell her? Maybe she had over reacted. 'I mean, her dad _is_ a doctor and all. It would make

sense if he brought back some packs...' She thought. Oh god, who was she kidding? That made no sense whatsoever. Why would Dr. Cullen need to bring blood home

anyways? Was someone in thier family anemic or something? Hey, maybe they were _all_ anemic. That might explain the white skin... No. Mrs. Roberson was anemic

and even _she_ had some color. I mean, what if-

"Hey!" Dylan shouted from downstairs. "Some nerd's here to pick you up!" She sighed and made a note to apologize to her date.

Chris was a nice kid. SMart, too. They use to be on the chess club together. Ashley had quit, but Chris had stayed on the team. She grabbed her trusty purse, one that

had been with her through the up's and down's of high school, and went down to greet Chris.

She automatically felt self concious when they saw her. Their jaws had dropped to the floor. Dylan's date eyed her enviously.

Chris swallowed, hard, and scurried up to take her arm.

* * *

Renesmee had just finished applying a fresh coat of gloss when the door bell rang. She grabbed her purse, the one Alice had bought for her, and hurried downstairs to

answer the door. Who could be there? She didn't have a date, and the family wasn't due home until the next day.

"Oh.. Hey." She gasped when she opened the door. Her eyes shut in disagreement with the sudden falsh of light.

"Sorry," Jake said. "I promised I would take pictures." He said with a shrug. Renesmee smiled when she saw what he was wearing.

"Oh, wow... You look, great. I like the tux. How'd you find it in your size?"

"The lady just grabbed the biggest one off the hanger." He smiled gently at her and suddenly seemed to remember something. "Oh, right." He pulled out a lilac corset

and slipped it onto her wrist.

"Wow. Thanks." She smiled, "And it matches my dress perfectly."

Jake gazed at her for another beat before suddenly remembering the car was still on. All he could think about was how beautiful she looked that night. Her hair was in a

loose bun with a few golden curls falling down to frame her delicate face. Her mask was a deep purple with feathers fraiming the outer lines. Her dress was fantastic.

The same color as the corset, it was strapless with a sweetheart neckline and fell into folds past her waist. She had a mysterious allure agianst the moonlight.

* * *

Justin danced with Alexa. He didn't enjoy it, but he danced anyway. The way she grinded her body agianst him made him question her boundaries. It made him sad that

she didn't have enough confidence to be herself around people. His thoughts drifted back to Renesmee. Her tingly laugh and the way she smiled. She was the kind of

girl that put the others to shame. She was pure and she really cared about people. Not reputation. She wasn't nice because she wanted to be popular, but because she

was just that kind of person. He sighed soflty and looked over at the door just as Rensemee walked in. She was truly magnificent. And she was with that guy. The guy

she loved. He could tell. They were crazy for each other. This made Justin want to cry. He wished someone would love him that way. He watched as they made their

way to the dance floor. Just then a slow song came on. Most of the crowd fled from the floor and sat this one out.

"Justin! Let's dance." Alexa purred. Justin nodded, half listening. He could tell this annoyed her. She always did like attention. She looked over Justin's shoulder to see

Renesmee. The look on her face was priceless.

* * *

Renesmee rested her head on Jake's chest as they held each other and danced slowly to the beat of the music. They didn't speak. They didn't need to. All they needed

was each other, and their memories.

_-_

_overload, oh what a match we are!_

_as we romance along_

_towards the firescape_

_open fire_

_forever in your arms_

_splendid time we have_

_doing what i dread_

_oh my lord_

_can i buy some time_

_i'm learning to dance_

_dum-ditty-dance_

_i'm dancing, ok?_

_overlord, lord of the underworld_

_full-of-wonder-girl_

_as we twist and twirl_

_hot and dry_

_high in my cloven heels_

_this is how real love feels_

_as we prance and die_

_oh my lord_

_such a fancy fire_

_as we dance_

_you sure can dance_

_dance dance_

_you i will never forget_

_i hope you'll remember me later_

_we're swimming in a puddle of sweat_

_i'm hot baby, don't burn your fingers_

_i'm tenderly served on your plate_

_the band must continue to play_

_so we can dance_

_i love to dance, baby dance with me_

_yeah, i can dance_

_to love is to dance_

_now dance me home_


	27. Earthquake, or Lightning?

Gah! I'm almost done! Only two or so chapters left to go!Oh, I'm so happy!

* * *

"Okay everyone! It's time to announce this year's homecoming king and queen!" This was met by a chorus of cheers and whooping. Ms. Robeson smiled while Mr. Totten attempted to

calm down the crowd.

"Okay, okay!" Ms. Robeson laughed. "Don't you wanna know who won?"

"Yeah!" the crowd shouted in unison before quieting down.

"Alright! This year's homecoming king is… Justin Reece!" The crowd cheered and congratulated Justin as he walked past to accept his crown and scepter.

"And the homecoming queen is…."

Alexa was beaming, as she readied herself to join Justin on stage. Renesmee was sitting at one of the empty tables with her head on Jake's shoulder. Ashley sat at a table on the

opposite side of the cafeteria watching Renesmee as Chris blabbed on in the background. Behind the stage was Max, the nerd Alexa had hired.

Everything was set up and ready to go. All he needed was Alexa's word.

"…. Renesmee Cullen!"

The crowd's cheers were deafening. Alexa was the only person in the room who wasn't clapping. She snapped her teeth so hard the people around could hear.

Renesmee sat there for a moment, until it sank in. She had won? So, she was homecoming queen? She looked to Jake for help, who's smile seemed to say, 'I know you don't want to, but

you have to.'

She nodded and stood up as the spotlight finally found her. She smiled like Cinderella at Disneyland and moved towards the stage to accept her prize. She was half way there when the

lights went out.

There was a beat of silence and then everyone was screaming.

"What's going on?"

"Earthquake!"

"No, you idiot! It's lightning!"

Jacob stood up quickly and ran to Renesmee. They were the only one who could see in absolute darkness, so they were the only ones who could see Alexa's eerie smile.


	28. Exposed

I'm so happy! I'm almost finished, I'm doing the happy dance and drinking dr. pepper! :D Sorry about the cliff hangers! It's what keeps you all attached! I promise this is the last one! Please don't murder me!

* * *

The shouting ceased when a bright light towards the end of the cafeteria came on. It was a projection. Everyone turned to see what was on the screen.

"Oh my god…" Renesmee whispered. There was a moment of silence on the screen as a herd of deer stopped to graze on the soft grass that covered the forest floor.

"What is this, animal planet?" The kid next to her muttered.

On screen, a figure came soaring out from above and landed on the leader of the herd.

The girls in the room gasped. "Poor deer"

The figure was blurry as it was moving so quickly. One instant the deer was frightened and running away and the next, it lay on the floor in a puddle of its own blood, staining the ground

underneath it.

The crowd was speechless. What the hell was this? Some kind of prank? Because it definitely was not funny.

A large, rustic wolf emerged from the trees and sniffed the kill.

The woman behind her gasped. The last wolf sighting had been years ago, and even then the town had it was only a myth.

Finally the figure came into focus. It was small, wearing a floral dress and it's head was bent over, golden ringlets falling down to cover the thing's face.

"Is that… a person?"

"Oh my god, it's a person!"

"It's… Renesmee?"

The figure had lifted its head. It had a sweet, angel like face with a rosy glow and full, blood covered lips. The wolf jogged up to Renesmee and nudged her with his muzzle. The beast

seemed to hunch over and you could _see_ the muscles in it back rippling as the fur and claws reseeded and the spine straightened itself out. The man slid on some shorts, and the crowd

was fortunate enough not to see things they shouldn't. He turned around and revealed himself as the man that stood next to Renesmee at this very moment. Finally, after what seemed

like an eternity the image cut off and the lights were turned back on. Renesmee and Jacob looked around the room and met dozens of wide, frightened eyes. Everyone kept their distance.

It was like they were kept out by a force field. There was a deafening beat of silence, until Alexa shouted out, "They're monsters! They're freaks!" Suddenly the crowd was shouting and

screaming and chanting as they closed in on the two.


	29. Shit

"I know I'm young, but if I had to choose her or the sun, I'd be one nocturnal son of a gun."- Cupid's Chokehold.

* * *

"Shit." Jacob had just muttered under his breath when he turned to see someone shove a thick fallen branch in between the gymnasium door handles. "Huh," he laughed anxiously. "Its funny

how one minute they offer you punch and the next they're coming at you with torches…"

"Yeah, you know what though?"

"What?"

"I'm not laughing!" She whispered furiously.

"Hey, just trying to lighten the mood…" he trailed off and stared towards the doors. He glanced at Renesmee, who nodded, and together holding hands they ran off in that direction. The

crowd roared in anger and chased after them. Jake didn't even stop. He just punched the door in one swift motion, sending it flying off its hinges.

"Gonna take _a lot_ more than a twig to keep a werewolf locked up!" he shouted at the crowd.

* * *

"Hey, turn it, will you? I like this song," said Emmett before singing along to the song. _"__My telephone! M-m-my telephone! 'Cause I'm out in the club, and I'm sippin' that bubb, and you're not _

_gonna reach my telephone!"_

"Oh god, please stop this insanity!" Edward laughed.

"Sorry, sweetie. This family is, and always will be bonkers." Alice winked before pecking Emmett on the cheek, who just ignored her and continued to sing. They were all still laughing when someone ran past them. Someone tan and tall wearing a tuxedo. Someone who had an angry mob of well dressed men and women on his tail.

"Was that…?"

There was a figure clinging onto the man's back. It was wrapped in some sort of silk, purple garment. Golden ringlets bobbed up and down with every step the man took. Renesmee

turned to see the family of vampires gawking at her and flashed a quick, brilliant smile.

There was a moment of silence until finally Alice broke the silence with a sigh.

"She's gonna ruin her dress."

* * *

"Was that who I thought it was?"

"Yup. They're gonna be pissed." Jacob stated. "God, I've had enough of this! I'm a freakin' wolf, for god's sake! Why the hell am I running?" He stopped so fast the whole school ran right

past before realizing what had happened. They quickly ran back almost had the two enclosed.

"Wait!" Renesmee's sweet, bell-like voice over the rest, demanding attention. "Can't we all just get along?"

The mob stopped for a moment and seemed to consider this for a second or two before resuming their shouting.

"Well, at least I tried…" she muttered.

A senior in a silk wrap dress raised a fallen branch and raised it to swing at Renesmee.

"Hey, bitch! You mess with my friends, you mess with me!" And with that, Ashley brought down a crystal punch bowl on the woman's head, knocking her out cold and sending shards of

glass flying everywhere. She quickly ran to join Renesmee.

"Wow." Renesmee breathed. "That was awesome!"

"Well, she had it coming," Ashley panted and flashed them a quick grin.

"Sorry to burst you're bubble, but _look_!" Jake shouted.

They turned to see citizens pouring out of buildings. Word about monsters spread fast in such a small town.

"Hey, you're a werewolf, right?" Ashley looked over at Jake, who answered uncertainly.

"Then why don't you use your wolf-ly strength to kick some ass?"

"You think I wouldn't have it by now?" he growled. "She made me promise not to hurt them!" He gestured towards Renesmee, who answered:

"I don't want anyone to get hurt…"

They fought off the mob as long as they could. The citizens had the disadvantage of human strength, but what they lacked they made for in numbers. Jake, Renesmee and Ashley were

backed up against the side of a family run general store. The crowd was unrelenting. Renesmee looked over at Jake, who took her hand.

"I love you." They both said in unison and shut their eyes.

* * *

I know I said no more cliff hangers but I just couldn't help myself! Gah! I feel like Twitch! .0


End file.
